


Every Breath You Take

by Safiras



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, The Police - Freeform, hwasa is in love, wheein is angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safiras/pseuds/Safiras
Summary: Hyejin and Wheein discover each other. On top of that, you can add a lot of sexual tension.





	Every Breath You Take

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm back! Choose Wheesa to this comeback. 
> 
> Wheein is kind of a troublemaker that listens to The Police and Hwasa is a girl that likes to enjoy herself. 
> 
> Some sexual tension, nothing major happens though. 
> 
> Just like always the end is a little open too, tell me in the comments what you think that happened! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Also, squint for Moonsun and Seulrene, cause I'm a sucker for them. 

The atmosphere was reeking all kinds of scents and if you paid attention to it, very carefully, you could feel the distinct smell of the hundreds of pheromones being released by the horny teenagers in Irene's living room. How was the party happening in the class president house? Hyejin wasn't really sure but Yongson wanted to see Moonbyul, who was helping Seulgi around with the decorations and she tagged along.  
Wheein was with her alpha group of friends, Moonbyul had run away to be with Yongson and she stood there with the rest of the basketball team. All of them searching for a good fuck with any pretty omega from another school but the girl herself was feeling kind of isolated with a half-filled red cup on her hand. For a moment Hyejin wondered what was in the alpha's cup: Vodka? Beer? Juice? Wheein looked like she was having a scotch, the way she gulped it like it was the best thing in the whole party gave it up, but who in the name of god drinks scotch in a high school party? The omega inside Hyejin wanted to go over there and force the alpha to notice her but she knew that wasn’t an option, Wheein was never seen with any kind of love interest, all of her friends would meet beautiful omegas to go home with but Wheein would always say a short no and go away on her own. Hyejin wondered how she could charm the other girl into falling for her, it couldn’t be like her normal technics for dumb and good looking alphas, she needed to develop the desire for her inside the shorter, make herself feel needed and like Wheein couldn’t be satisfied by anyone else except her. Maybe her internal omega was presuming too much, but Hyejin couldn’t care less when she noticed the wanted alpha’s eyes on her, especially on her swinging hips, she really looked good in that skirt, no blame into the latter for looking a little bit. Plus, it wouldn’t hurt to pass by Wheein while bouncing her ass for a minute, right?  
Turns out she was very incorrect as a really drunk male stopped her, asking for kisses and one simple oversexualized dance. Don’t misunderstand Hyejin, she really loved making out with an alpha who could make her feel good but today she wasn’t in the mood, after all, she just wanted to get blackout drunk because some dumb girl she was craving didn’t want her at all, or anyone for the matter. She was already pretty pissed because the guy wouldn’t leave her alone and Wheein was just there on the wall drinking her fucking scotch like nothing was happening: “Come on Hyejin-si is just a kiss, and we all know that you will love it right? And everyone knows that you are an easy one, come on babe”.  
Hyejin was actually wanting to die at this rate, she would really have to scold a fuck boy ass in the middle of the party because he just said some shit to her? Really? It was a Friday night! Come on!: “I’m sorry what did you just call me? What the actual fuck!?”.  
You can say the omega wasn’t really having the time of her life, she just wanted to go home and end that English report. And for some reason, at some point during her screaming, Hyejin turn out to be really happy into being tricked to come into this mess, Karma got her lucky again: “Look, man, let her go okay!” - It was Wheein! - “You can go find another omega to yourself, this one here is with me”  
Hyejin was in shock. Her silly crush just came here to defend her? And just said that she was claimed in front of another alpha? What the fuck?! The omega was already in paradise and when she noticed things were getting off the hand it was already a bit too late. Both Wheein and the disgusting male were growling and getting ready to fight, people were already pilling up to see and someone was calling Jihyo to handle the fight. A fight in the middle of the party for Hyejin.  
A fight in the party! A fight in the party for Hyejin!  
Wheein was about to fight another fucking alpha for Hyejin, the girl who she barely knew and talked outside of class, the omega who had a slightly big crush on her and had jasmine scent all over when the smaller would only glance at her. Students who Hyejin didn't know tried to stop it but the alphas were already in each other throat's, grumbling offensive words and forcing Hyejin out of the fight. Yet the omega pulled Wheein with her, refusing to let go of her knight, while other people intervened in the fight and hell broke loose on Irene's house. Hyejin slowly dragged a blinded by anger Wheein with her, fresh air should help the petite girl ease her mind.  
Wheein was asking herself how all of this mess happened, after all, she just found herself pressing Hyejin into her car hood while the omega had legs wrapped into her waist, forcing her to stand still, foreheads connected and eyes locked, as Hyejin whispered sweet, calm things for her. Whoever saw them from outside would only think that it was another couple of teenagers making out, however, all that was happening was an intense smell of jasmine surrounding Wheein and soothing her alpha instincts.  
Wheein never lost her temper because of some omega, she would only get into trouble because of her beliefs, her mom used to say that she had a short temper and she didn’t really mind it, defending what she believed in wasn’t a problem but, seeing that jerk on top of Hyejin made her blood boil like it never happened before and something inside her shifted, the only thing she wanted was to get the guy off the omega and claim her right fucking there, in the middle of the party. Having all of this control while being so close to Hyejin was driving Wheein crazy and her clouded mind, partly from all the alcohol she consumed partly because of that fucking hot scent Hyejin was released, wasn't making her reasoning any easier.  
When Wheein finally calmed down and noticed that she took Hyejin to her car and that they were into a very intimate position after she caused a lot of trouble in the party, she realized what everyone was probably thinking about it and made her freak the fuck out. The moment Wheein got out off the embrace Hyejin was already missing her warm body next to her, and the insides of the omega whimpered a little from the missing of contact while the alpha sat on the floor next to the car:  
"Are you okay?"  
Those weren't the words Hyejin was wanting to hear tonight, but there was still time and today wasn't yet the right moment to be under the alpha, so she went with the flow:  
"Yeah Wheein, everything is fine, you know very well that shit like that happens all the time, and after all, I should be the one asking you if you are alright"  
Wheein looked at the girl from her place on the floor, Hyejin was still sitting in the cover of the car, her white shirt was a little dirty and the moonlight was making her hair glow like something from a movie. Everything on the omega in front of her cried to the alpha to do something, but now it wasn't the time to do anything so Wheein took her eyes off this perfect Hyejin illuminated by the moon and said: "I'm fine, you know I can get like that sometimes".  
When Wheein entered the car and looked at Hyejin like she was waiting for something, the omega got the clue that they were leaving the party and that her "silly crush" was taking her somewhere. The second she was sitting on the passenger seat she wondered how many girls had sat there in the past, though, all of those worries vanished when the alpha turned the radio and Every Breath You Take filled the space between them. How fitting isn't it?  
After some instructions by Hyejin's part, Wheein dropped her on the omega's dorm, and without a second look at the girl she went away rushing with the old pick up truck and the omega was left alone in the street with a goofy grin on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
